


proof tony has a heart

by tony_starks_spouse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_starks_spouse/pseuds/tony_starks_spouse
Summary: a slowburn tony stark x (fem)nonbinaryyou are thor and lokis siblingthere is also a bit of clint and sam slander in here but its more bickering( exept when civil war happens because sam will be a huge bitch there) and a lot of pepper slander because i just dont like her





	1. who the fuck are you

your pov:

It was a peaceful day in Asgard I was waiting on my brother Thors signal from my ring (me Thor and Loki share jewel’s through which we can contact each other through they are always glowing unless they are dead. My jewels for Thor and Loki are on a ring, Thors is on a bracelet, and Loki´s are on a necklace). He wanted me to visit the avengers who helped take down my brother Loki in New York and seeing as his friend tony stark was throwing a party, he invited me. “hello y/n” I jumped at the voice “don’t scare me like that Loki” I said annoyed, “sorry didn’t mean to scare you, just wanted to see how you´re doing” he said apologetically. “I’m fine but the real question is how are you, I mean you will have to rule this place without my magnificent self” I joked, “oh shut up, just remember Thor thinks I’m dead so don’t accidently say that I’m alive” he said in a serious tone “ oh please how dumb do you think I am, but you do realize that at some point Thor will find out you`re alive and he will be angry that you faked your death again?” “I guess so, but I don’t want worry about that just yet, I’d rather just ignore his existence” he said not taking my point seriously at all. Because he’s not the only one who’d have to deal with our brothers’ anger, I would too. Suddenly I felt my ring vibrate twice which was Thors signal “bye Loki” I said before giving him a hug “bye idiot” he said before I teleported to Thors location. I landed in what looked like a jet and I immediately felt eyes on me “hey guys” I said awkwardly, “who the fuck are you” the attractive 40 something year old man said. “This everyone is my sibling, y/n” Thor said before giving me a hug “sibling? Why not just say sister, she’s a girl right?” said the injured man who has nothing but the audacity. “I have no gender” I retorted glaring into his soul “oh so you´re nonbinary cool” the redhead stated “yep, anyways you guys know who I am, but I don’t know about you guys and Thor did you not tell them that I was coming?” I questioned “I may have forgotten” he mumbled “ok who cares who are you guys?” I questioned. “I’m Clint” the guy with the audacity said as I glared at him, everyone introduced themselves and I sadly found out that tony stark was in a relationship. “so what’s your power” iron ass asked me, “ well I have multiple my main one is sound, I can create blades out of the sound around me, depending on how much sound there is the bigger I can make the blade and if I do a very high frequency scream I can knock out or even kill people” “and your other powers?” green bean questioned “well for one I’m immortal so I cant die unless something happens that then makes me mortal and able to age like you humans, and I can teleport but only if I haven’t used any of my powers in the span of 24 hours” I answered. After we arrived the injured guy with the audacity was taken to make sure he doesn’t die, and Natasha showed me to my room. I kinda went exploring after that and found myself in the lab listening in on what Bruce and tony were talking about “so they want to make a robot who saved people out of the scepter interesting” I thought, and I guess I wasn’t sneaky enough because they noticed me “ hey sound stealer whatcha doing over there” he asked “I could ask the same thing” I retorted, “I thought you knew what we were doing seeing as you were spying on us in my own house, how disrespectful” he mused “I think I have the right to find out what you’re doing with the scepter seeing as it belongs to me and thor” I justified “and don’t worry I don’t intend to tell the others about what you’re doing just don’t blame me if something happens” I expressed, “what do you mean if something happens nothing is gonna happen” iron ass snarled “Il bet you 10 dollars on that” I joked while walking out of the room, Bruce must be the shy type because he was silent the entire time me and tony were bickering. Anyways I must pick what I’m going to wear at the party.


	2. Ultron

So, it was time to get ready for the party and I was wearing a black suit pants and jacket with a bralette and black heals and for makeup I had green and gold eye shadow and a bold black lip I looked in the mirror before I went and met up with Natasha. “hi Nat” I said “hey y/n, damn you look good” She said jokingly checking me out we then headed to the bar and met up with the others before the guests arrived. I was talking with Tony and Rhodey and he was telling some story, “Well, you know the suit can take the weight, right? So, I take the tank fly it up right up to the generals Palace drop it at his feet in like Boom! you looking for this?” me Thor and tony just blankly stare at him “Boom! Are you looking…” “Why do I even talk to you guys everywhere else that story kills” “That's the whole story?” Thor says “Yeah, it's a War Machine story” Rhodey disappointingly says “Well, it's very good then” I say laughing “It's impressive”. “Quality save. So, no Pepper? she's not coming” “no” Some reason I felt kind of jealous the mention of Tony's girlfriend I mean I've only Known him for three days I need to chill. “Hey, what about Jane? where are the ladies, gentlemen?” “I think Jane left Thor for me” I joked while Thor glared at me, “Well, Miss Potts has a company to run.” Tony divulged “Yes, I'm not even sure what country Jane`s in. Her work on the convergence has made her the world's foremost astronomer”. Are they fighting over which girlfriend is better how petty, “And the company that Pepper runs is the largest tech conglomerate on earth. It's pretty exciting.” Tony boasts “There's even talk of Jane getting a… um uh… Nobel Prize.” “Yeah, they… they must be busy because they'd hate missing you guys get together.” Maria coughs “Testosterone! Oh, excuse me.” Rhodey and maria leave and I go and talk to audaci- I mean clint. “hey Katniss Everdeen” “how do you- aren’t you from Asgard so how do you know who that is?” “I’ve been to earth before dumbass and I just so happened to watch the movie okay?” “oh. Also sorry for misgendering you when we first met, I forgot that nonbinary existed” “its no problem arrow boy don’t worry about it.”. we kept talking for an hour and he accidently told me he was married which I don’t get why you would hide that, but I guess If you work for the government you might need extra protection I don’t really know, what I do know Is… FUCK DA POLICE. Time skip “But it’s a trick” clint said referring to Thors hammer “Oh, no. Its much than that” “uh “Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power” whatever man it’s a trick” clint says being his dramatic self “Well please, be my guest” “Really?” “yeah” clint then gets up to try and lift Mjolnir. “oh, this is gonna be beautiful” Rhodey says, “Clint, you’ve had a tough week, we won’t hold it against you if you can’t get it up” tony teases “you won’t be able to do it” I challenged knowing I was right. “you know I’ve seen this before. Right?” clint attempts to lift the hammer and miserably fails “I still don’t know how you do it.”. “smell the silent judgment?” tony says, “please, stark, by all means” clint challenges, tony stood up to try it for him self “this is gonna be funny” I joked, “never one to shrink from an honest challenge” “its physics” he says while grasping the hammer “sure thing stark” I say totally not making fun of him “you don’t think I can do it” he questions playfully before trying to lift it, and failing then him and Rhodey got their armor and tried to get it with that again failing. Bruce and Steve tried as well and also failed, “Widow?” banner questioned “Oh, no no. That’s not a question I need answered.”, “all deference to the man who would be king, but its rigged.” Tony said, “bet your ass” “Steve, he said a bad language word” maria said making fun of Steve “did you tell everyone about that?” he said to stark, “the handles imprinted, right? Like a security code “whosoever is carrying Thors fingerprints” is, I think the literal translation” he concluded, “yes, well that’s, uh, that’s a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one” I get up and lift the hammer flipping it “you`re all not worthy.” I said before throwing the hammer to Thor. people were disagreeing and asking me how I lifted it when there is this horrible screeching noise causing everyone to cover their ears and me to make a katana out of the sound around me and when the sound fades, we look up to see a broken looking robot. “worthy… No… How could you be worthy? You`re all killers.” The robot thing said. “stark” “JARVIS” “I’m sorry, I was asleep. Or… I was a dream?” “tony what’s going on?” I questioned “I don’t know. Reboot, Legionnaire OS, we got a buggy suit” he said tapping his device, “There was a terrible noise… and I was tangled in… in… strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.” “you killed someone?” cap asked “wouldn’t have been my first call. But, down in the real world we`re faced with ugly choices” “who sent you” I questioned. “(replaying tonys voice) I see a suit of armor around the world” me and Bruce looked at each other and at the same time said: “Ultron!”, “in the flesh. Or no, not yet. Not this chrysalis. But I’m ready. I’m on a mission” “what mission” Nat questions, “Peace in our time” (que the fight scene that I am too lazy to write). Cap destroys the last iron legion but one of them flew away with the scepter “That was dramatic! I’m sorry. I know you mean well. You just didn’t think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don’t want it to change. How is humanity saved if its not allowed to… evolve?” Ultron stated then picks up the head of one of the broken iron legions “With these? These puppets? There’s only one path to peace: The avenger’s extinction” Thor then throws his hammer at Ultron destroying his body letting him escape through the net.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how is this chapter. this is my first story so i haope you like it. there will be more new stuff that isnt just already existing dialog next chapter. i also wrote this chapter during online math class so if its crappy blame my teacher


End file.
